Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend?
is the forty-seventh and penultimate episode of ''Kamen Rider Drive. It features the TV debut of Drive's successor, Kamen Rider Ghost, following his initial film appearance in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future and the Kamen Rider Ghost Special Preceding Video web video. This also marks the final appearance of Heart, Akira Hayase, Harley Hendrickson, and the Sigma Circular. Synopsis Medic, in exchange for her life, healed Shinnosuke. Now, he and Heart use the last of their strength to destroy Sigma. After Sigma is destroyed, Heart challenges Shinnosuke for the last time to put an end their rivalry. However, Shinnosuke tries to call off the duel by convincing him to co-exist with humanity. Plot After managing to strike Sigma Circular with Heart's help, Drive summoned and utilized an All Tire Blending to max out his power before both of them destroy the machine, ending the Global Freeze and rescuing all humanity from digitization. An exhausted Shinnosuke falls from the building and finds himself in the woods. Spotting a black hole, a figure, whom declares himself as Kamen Rider Ghost warns him not to go further but the hole instead releases three dead Roidmudes, Super Evolved Freeze, Sword and Thief as they set their sights on Shinnosuke until Ghost fights them. He shows Shinnosuke a way out as he dashes in to a white portal. Awakening himself, Shinnosuke finds Heart being the one whom rescued him from the fall. With only him left, Heart challenges Shinnosuke in to a final duel but he denied fighting and keeps offering Heart a chance to redeem himself. Still irked by the former's idea to coexist with humanity, Heart prepares to unleash his full power and Shinnosuke regains the Drive Driver again but instead of transforming, he prepares to take the blow with Heart unable to strike Shinnosuke due to the injury he received during his battle with Sigma. Heart wishes Shinnosuke to remember the Roidmudes as he dies peacefully after at least gaining a new human friend. At the Makeshift Emergency Pit, everyone celebrate the destruction of all 108 Roidmudes but notices that Mr. Belt missing. Shinnosuke seems to know the reason and members of the Special Investigation Unit heads to the ruined Drive Pit, where they discovered that almost all of Core Driviar-themed equipment, including the vehicles gathered at Tridoron's parking spot. As Shinnosuke and Jun theorize, Mr. Belt wanted to seal all of them underground to ensure that Core Driviars would not be used for evil purposes again. After several parting words, Mr. Belt approaches in the form of his past self's hologram, Krim Steinbelt and retrieves the Shift Brace from Shinnosuke. As Krim and the equipment were locked down, the team salutes for the final time. Days had passed and the Special Investigation Unit is disbanded, with former members preparing to pack their belongings. Shinnosuke and Kiriko are nowhere to be seen but Jun confirms them having "the greatest luck of all". Meanwhile, Go takes a walk at the roadside, asking forgiveness to the now-hibernated Krim for not returning the Signal Chaser. Harley meets him, having a heartwarming reunion as Go takes a ride in Harley's sidecar motorcycle. While Shinnosuke and Kiriko drive to the Kuruma Driver's License Center, they were halted by a traffic officer, whom sees their car matching that of a stolen one recently before investigating. Shinnosuke and Kiriko quickly notice the man's similarity to Chase, as the two laughed at the irony of him copying an officer despite the fact that he was once fighting against them as Mashin Chaser and later joined them as Kamen Rider Chaser. The officer, Koichi Kano, confirms their innocence and leaves. As they resume their journey, ending credits rolls and reveals what happened to the next of the units afterwards. *Jun Honganji: He was promoted to the Deputy Commissioner of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. *Rinna Sawagami: She returns to the academia and became a global authority in the field of electro-physics, as well as earning the Nobel Prize for her research. *Genpachiro Otta: He was promoted into an inspector and finally became the Captain of the First Division. *Kyu Saijo: Gains popularity and became a celebrity due to his job as a network researcher and an author. He also wrote the novel "Mechanical Friendship", which went on to become a best seller. *Go Shijima: Became a wanderer and gained popularity as a legendary wildlife photographer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest cast * : , * : * : Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Tridoron *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **Attack 1.2.3, People Saver, Kouji Genbar, American Dream, Weather Report, Tough Guy, Grand Prix (all mixed into an all Tire Blending state) Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'Viewership': 4.9% *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Freeze† (ghost), Heart†, Sword† (ghost), Thief† (ghost) **'Count at episode end:' 0 out of 108 Roidmude Extinction - Achieved *'Answer to the episode's question:' Humanity; the friend in question being Shinnosuke. **It is also by some extent Kamen Rider Ghost, as Shinnosuke meets his successor in a dream-like near death experience and later on gives up his own powers, thus the future of the world's safety is now the responsibility of the next Rider. *Shinnosuke's personal sports car in this episode is a , replacing Tridoron once the vehicle was sealed in the Drive Pit. *The area where Shinnosuke and Kiriko are seen driving away at the end is the same place that Takeshi Hongo is seen driving the New Cyclone at the end of Kamen Rider Taisen. **Additionally, it is also where the unit revived Shinnosuke, along with Mr. Belt. *The second TV commercial teaser for the upcoming series Kamen Rider Ghost was aired right after the preview of the final episode. *The commercial promo for Kamen Rider Storm Heroes and Kamen Rider Riderbout was aired during the final commercial break. The promo features three Shocker Combatmen members. *The three Roidmudes that appeared in Shinnosuke's dream are all related to the arc concerning his father's death. **Sword is the very first Roidmude that Shinnosuke fought that was a fusion Roidmude, as well as the first one involved in a case that Nira plays a role in. **Freeze had been suspected of being Eisuke's killer, not to mention almost killing Shinnosuke. **Thief, or in this case, Nira, being the true culprit of Eisuke's murder. *Final appearance of Drive's Type Tridoron. **This episode also marks the only time Drive Type Tridoron uses all of his Tire Blending formations. *With the end of this episode, this wraps up the main storyline of Kamen Rider Drive '' entirely. The next and final episode will serve as a crossover special with Kamen Rider Ghost, similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's final two episodes with Kamen Rider Gaim. *Go does not transform into Kamen Rider Mach in this episode. **As a result, this is the only episode since his debut where no Signal Bikes are ever used. *Go's keeping of Chaser's Signal Bike (and driver's license) for planning to revive his fallen friend is similar to Eiji Hino keeping of Ankh's broken Taka Core Medal containing his consciousness in the same method of reviving him in the future. *It is unknown how the hologram of Krim is able to hold physical objects in his hand, in this case the Shift Brace. **A similar error like this was present in the previous season's summer movie where a hologram of DJ Sagara was able to hold the Silver Ringo Lockseed in his hand despite being unable to do so technically. *This is the final episode to be written by Riku Sanjo, with the next and final episode of ''Drive written by Nobuhiro Mouri. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 12 features episode 45-48: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream?, Why Must They Fight?, Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? and Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover External links to be added. References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts Category:Season Finale